Gellert Grindelwald
Warning: This profile contains spoilers for the film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Do not continue reading unless you have already seen the movie or don’t care about spoilers. |-|Young= |-|Disguised= |-|True Appearance= Summary Gellert Grindelwald (c. 1883 – March, 1998) was considered one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards of all time. A student at Durmstrang Institute, Grindelwald was expelled for conducting twisted, dark experiments. He later fostered a friendship with a young Albus Dumbledore, making plans to find the Deathly Hallows and lead a Wizarding revolution to end the International Statute of Secrecy, creating a benevolent global hierarchical order led by wise and powerful witches and wizards that dominated Muggles. Their partnership fell apart after the two were involved in a three-way duel with Aberforth Dumbledore that resulted in the death of Ariana Dumbledore. Grindelwald left Britain and later stole the Elder Wand from Mykew Gregorovitch, proceeding alone with the revolution he and Dumbledore had planned. Grindelwald was a complex figure, highly idealistic and talented, dedicated to achieve his ends at any cost. A revolutionary operating outside the law, he and his followers committed numerous crimes, including several known murders. With violent acts in both the United States and Europe, he ultimately established a power base in continental Europe at the fortress Nurmengard. In 1945, at the height of his power, Dumbledore confronted and defeated him in a legendary duel. He was subsequently imprisoned in his own fortress for decades, and was slain there by Voldemort in 1998 when he refused to give up information on the location of the Elder Wand. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, at least 9-B, High 8-C. Possibly higher Name: ''' Gellert Grindelwald, Percival Graves (in disguise) '''Origin: Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Gender: Male Classification: Dark Wizard, Human, Terrorist Powers and Abilities: Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Death Manipulation (Via Killing Curse), Pain Manipulation (Via Cruciatus Curse), Mind Control (Via Imperius Curse), Potioncraft, Shapeshifting (with Polyjuice Potion), Healing, Forcefields (With Shield Charms), Resistance to Mind Reading and Mental Attacks (Via Occlumency), Lightning Attack Potency: Human level physically, at least Wall level with regular spells, Large Building level with more powerful spells (Comparable with Dumbledore), possibly higher (Dumbledore's feat was performed when he was incredibly old, and weakened. Both Grindelwald and Dumbledore at the height of their youth and power should be above that). Several of his spells can ignore conventional durability Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (threw a car on Tina Goldstein) Striking Strength: Unknown Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions Durability: Human level physically, at least Wall level against magical attacks with protego, possibly far higher (defended against the simultaneously attacks of 10 Aurors) Stamina: Unknown, likely high (fought against Dumbledore for three long hours) Standart Equipment: Wand, (Elder Wand) Range: Several dozen meters, at least citywide with Teleportation Intelligence: Genius (his skills, mastery, and understanding of magic, were considered to be on par with those of Albus Dumbledore) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Harry Potter Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10